The invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning components by a close ultrasonic field, particularly for cleaning of cylindrical filter inserts. The arrangement comprises an ultrasonic cleaning tool with transverse recesses, connected by way of a tuned transmission line with an ultrasonic transducer which is electrically conductively connected with a high frequency generator. The arrangement further comprises a case, a cleaning vessel, containers for a cleaning and rinsing liquid and the necessary fittings.
Known ultrasonic cleaning devices comprise generally at least one tub of larger volume containing a liquid cleaning medium, ultrasonic emitters and a high frequency generator. These arrangements do not secure a perfect cleaning of components with contaminations sticking to them with medium tenacity. Moreover, the known arrangements are not very energy efficient. The intensity of the ultrasonic field amounts to usually 0.5 to 2.times.10.sup.4 W/m.sup.2. A more advantageous arrangement is for example described in the DBR-DOS No. 2,624.369 where, due to a constructional disposition, ultrasonic power is emitted in a concentrated fashion from active acoustic transducers into a liquid. A drawback of this arrangement, however, is that an oscillating element with a number of surfaces contained in a housing operates in an open tub with liquid and the acoustic transducer used cannot operate at higher temperatures of the liquid cleaning medium then 90.degree. C. An additional drawback of this arrangement is that it lacks a supply of clean liquid medium into the space of the cleaned component, and this is required in order to achieve a perfect and quick cleaning.